A known fuse is arranged between a power supply and an electric circuit to limit situations in which overcurrent adversely affects the function of the electric circuit or an electric device.
Patent document 1 describes a fuse that includes two conductors each including a flanged bulging head, a fusible alloy piece located between and connected through welding to the two bulging heads that oppose each other in a direction in which the conductors extend, and a tubular insulator that accommodates the two bulging heads and the fusible alloy piece.
In this fuse, the fusible alloy piece has a lower melting point than the conductors. Thus, when overcurrent occurs in the fuse, the fusible alloy piece melts and breaks but the conductors do not. The melting and breakage may generate an arc. However, the portion where the arc is generated is located between the two bulging heads. The two bulging portions serve as barriers that limit the range in which the fusible alloy piece scatters.